Sealed Lips in the Night
by XxHeavenBreaksMeDownxX
Summary: Now Sodapop Curtis was his best friend. Steve couldn't keep the blush off his cheeks when he thought about his best friend. Steve had come to the conclusion that he was falling, scratch that, he WAS in love with his best friend. Rated K plus, fluff, boyxboy. Don't like, don't read.


Sealed Lips in the Night

Chapters: 1/1 (Oneshot)

Category: Outsiders, book/movie.

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

A/N: This was actually an Outsiders conversation that I wrote with my best friend, so I decided to write it and publish it for all of you to read. Aren't you lucky!

A/N #2: And yes I am aware that it is a strange title. Who is the author? Me, yupp thought so.

* * *

The night was a cool one, a soft breeze blew threw the trees which had begun to loose their leaves. A young, lean teenager walked through the cool breeze in the direction of the Curtis house. The teen had spent many of nights there, escaping his abusive, drunk of a father. Steve could always find a comfortable spot on the couch, or if he got lucky he could snuggled up with Sodapop.

Now Sodapop Curtis was his best friend. Steve couldn't keep the blush off his cheeks when he thought about his best friend. Steve had come to the conclusion that he was falling, scratch that, he WAS in love with his best friend. Not that he would ever admit it, he knew that Soda didn't feel the same and in any case he didn't want to harm there friendship so Steve did the best he could to keep the blush off of his cheeks.

Steve sighed and tried to push the thoughts away as he proceeded to turn down the street that led to the Curtis' home. He walked without sound down the street, he pushed the gate closed, which it had been left open by whoever had left. He walked up the porch steps and entered the Curtis house. He slipped his boots off and left them by the front door.

He looked around and called out for Sodapop, "Hey, Sodapop! Anyone here?"

Just then, the said caramel haired boy popped his head into the room. He smiled warmly, "Hey Steve!" he said cheerily, "Whatcha up to?"

Steve shrugged, "You know, the usual." Sodapop grinned but said nothing, this was the usual answer to this question asked by the two best friends.

Sodapop could feel the heat rising to his cheeks when Steve adressed him by his full name, usually Steve was the only one that ever called him 'Sodapop'. To everyone else he was Soda, or to Darry he was 'little man' or 'kid brother'.

The two continued talking between three pieces of chocolate cake and a a few reruns of a show on the television. Hours later the front door swung open, in walked Darry. Soda nearly fell off the couch, he rubbed the back of his head, "H-Hey Dar." Darry waved hello to Sodapop before he climbed the stairs.

Soda already knew that tonight was Friday. Ponyboy would be with his girlfriend, he would more than likely come home the next morning. And Darry...well Darry would be with Two-Bit until Saturday so that left Sodapop alone in the house. But the boy had no doubt that some of the gang would drop by later.

Sodapop looked to where Darry had been standing, Darry had just left, reminding Soda to do the dishes and to not burn the house down while he was gone. To be perfectly honest Soda was glad that Darry would be away, it would give Darry some time to relax. Sodapop knew how Two-Bit made Darry _"relax"_ Soda shuddered at the thought.

"You cold Sodapop?" Steve asked.

Soda's cheeks caught flame. "Uh...I...yes?"

Steve smiled, Sodapop was really, _REALLY_ cute when he blushed. Steve scooted a little closer to Soda, he wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. Soda was a little tense at first but he relaxed and rested his head on Steve's chest. Steve could feel his heart beat thudding in his chest, he hoped it wasn't disturbing Sodapop, he didn't want Sodapop to leave.

The two relaxed like that on the couch for hours at least. Sodapop had fallen fast asleep with his head on Steve's chest. Steve silently lifted Soda into his arms, the weight of the younger wasn't much to Steve.

Steve carried the sleeping boy up the stairs, he pushed open the door to Sodapop and Ponyboy's shared bedroom with his foot, he walked inside and with one hand he pulled back the covers and let Sodapop curl up under the covers. Steve pulled the covers over Soda, the younger boy snuggled up and remained asleep.

Steve caught himself smiling, which only seemed to happen when he was around Sodapop. Steve brushed the hair back from Sodapop's face, he pressed a light, fleeting kiss on the younger boy's cheek before he turned and walked out of the room.

Steve walked down the stairs and took a seat back on the couch. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep with all the thoughts rushing through his head. He sighed softly and kicked his feet up, now he would try to clear his thoughts.

...

Steve didn't know how long he had been on the couch, but he did know that he had fallen asleep for some time. He stretched and assended the stairs, he yawned and clicked the door to Sodapop's bedroom open. He frowned when he heard a scared, pained whimper from the bed.

Steve watched Sodapop snooze silently on the bed. With Ponyboy away, Soda didn't have anyone beside him. Steve frowned when another whimper came from Sodapop.

Sodapop shifted in his sleep, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut, he whimpered and clutched the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white. Steve frowned and walked briskly over to the side of the bed, he slid into the bed without making much noise. He slid his arms around the shaking teen, pulling his back close to his own chest. Steve absently brushed the hair of Soda's bangs soothingly, trying to calm the shaking teenager still stuck in a nightmare.

Within Soda's nightmares he called out for Steve to save him, Steve had never let him down in the real world so he would fail in a dream. Right?

Steve had to laugh a little, Soda was always there for Ponyboy when he had a nightmare but now Ponyboy wasn't here to comfort Sodapop when he was having one of his own. Steve sighed and continued to rub Sodapop's hair, Sodapop seemed to relax. His bright colored eyes fluttered open, "S-Steve is that y-you?"

Steve nodded, "Its me Sodapop, I'm right here, right here..." he said reassuringly.

Sodapop shifted so he was facing Steve, he buried his face in the warmth of Steve's chest. "Steve don't leave me, please. Mom and Dad already left...don't go..." Steve frowned and tilted Sodapop's chin up, "I won't leave" he said, and when he said he did, he really, truly meant it.

Sodapop nodded furiously and clung to Steve like a kitten to its mother. Steve smiled down at his best friend, he met Sodapop's eyes and softly pressed a kiss to the smaller boy's lips. Sodapop eagerly responded, he kissed Sodapop back with much fever.

When they pulled away the two watched each other, Steve smiled and kissed the tip of his lover's nose. "I love you" when he said 'you' he pressed a kiss to Sodapop's forehead.

Sodapop could only, never before had he felt this way with anyone. He smiled and buried his face in Steve's chest. He snuggled up and fell asleep, "I love you too..."

...

Ponyboy and his girlfriend walked through the door of the Curtis home. They noticed Steve's shoes by the door, they knew that Darry wouldn't be home until later that day so that left Steve and Soda.

Ponyboy looked around and called out for the two but not receiving an answer, he and his girl ascended the stairs. Ponyboy saw that the bedroom door was slightly ajar. Ponyboy and his girlfriend peaked there heads inside.

Ponyboy could feel a slight blush on his cheeks. His girlfriend cooed softly and hugged onto Ponyboy. "Awe how sweet!" She shut the door and pressed her lips to Ponyboy's, "Everyone needs love."

Ponyboy chuckled and shook his head, she was probably right, then again she always was.

* * *

I sincerly hoped that you enjoyed this fanfic, I truly enjoyed writing it. Reviews are welcomed!

~XxHeavenBreaksMeDownxX~


End file.
